MI TATARABUELO EMMETT
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Un dia en Forks Bella descubre algo muy interesante de su familia... -¿quien es el?- pregunte... - es tu tatarabuelo Emmett McCarthy


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo este One-Shot…**

**Hola chicas se que ahora debería estar subiendo un nuevo capitulo de CLHDA o LMQMLC, pero esta idea se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo, así de que como seria si Emmett resultara ser familiar de Bella, pues solo surgió y mis deditos se encargaron de todo, ok espero su opinión.**

*****MI TATARAABUELO EMMETT*****

**Pv. Bella**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Forks, Washington regresaba de la escuela despues de un día agitado mucha tarea y trabajos, mas que nada la aburridas clases de historia o sea a quien le importaba eso ya paso, pero en fin, si no fuera por que Edward estaba conmigo seria totalmente aburrido.

Llegue mi casa y me sorprendió ver la patrulla de Charlie estacionada, a caso ya había llegado o no había ido a trabajar, quien sabe.

-¡Ya llegue!- grite cuando entre-¿Papa?

-en el ático- ¿Qué hacia ahí? Hace mucho que no subía, subí por la pequeña escalera y ahí estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de el había unas casas

-¿Qué haces?

-busco unas cosas- siguió en su arguende frente a las cajas entonces dejo de sacar cosas- ¡oh vaya!

-¿Qué pasa?

-hace mucho que no veía esto- me señalo un pedazo de papel enrollado- ¿alguna vez te mostré el árbol genealógico de nuestra familia, desde donde proveníamos?

-no

-mira lo encontré, quien lo diría- me lo enseño, entonces lo desenrollo- mira- me mostro una imagen- este es tu bisabuela paterna Marcy y mira el tío abuelo Zackary

Me siguió mostrando las imágenes de toda la familia, el tío Mario, la tía Katherine, la prima Bertha, cada uno de ellos, entonces una imagen me llamo la atención, no podía ser…

-¿papa quien es el?

-ah el, es tu tatarabuelo Emmett McCarthy, el abuelo de tu abuela

-¿y que fue de el?

-pues según mi abuelo un día hace mucho tiempo el había salido de caza, por que le fascinaba pero según dicen que jamás regreso, lo mandaron buscar y lo único que encontraron fue su rifle y algo de sus ropas- me dijo y yo seguía sorprendida- ¿sabias que es por el que lo Swan somos de pelo rizado?- rio- bueno casi- me dijo tomado un mechón de mi cabello

-pero, ¿era casado?

-comprometido, mas bien era un matrimonio arreglado el no era muy feliz, pero logro tener descendencia ya que la familia de ella buscaban nietos- se encogió de hombros

-este… ¿Qué mas sabes del abuelo Emmett?- sonaba extraño referirme de esa forma ante Emmett, quizá no era el

-pues no mucho, de hecho nosotros descendientes directos de el, algo de lo que sabia es que le gustaba mucho apostar, era muy burlón, se la pasaba molestando a sus hermanos, no paraba de hacerle bromas- ¡oh por dios! Si es Emmett

-vaya

-te ves muy sorprendida, ¿estas bien?

-si estoy bien, bueno papa tengo tarea que hacer, nos vemos- mire mi reloj Edward no tardaría en llegar- suerte buscando lo que sea que estabas buscando

-¿quieres quedártelo?- me extendió el rollo

-claro, ¿Por qué no?

Lo tome y fui dirección a mi cuarto, esto que me acaba de pasar era raro, siempre pensé en Emmett como un hermano mayor pero jamás como un abuelo, esto se lo tenia que decir a Edward y a lo mejor el me ayudaría en la decisión de contárselo a Emmett o no.

Pasaron un par de horas, y en eso unas manos frías que yo tanto reconocía se posaron en mis hombros

-hola amor- dije sin voltear

-¿mucha tarea?- me hablo con su hermosa voz

-no mas bien, estoy algo sorprendida por algo que me entere hoy

-¿me lo contaras?

-claro que si, esperaba a que me lo preguntaras

-¿Qué pasa?

-bueno hoy despues de la escuela vi que la patrulla de Charlie estaba aquí, entonces lo encontré en el ático buscando no se que cosa- hice una pausa- entonces encontró un rollo, y ¿sabes que era?

-lo ignoro amor

-pues era el árbol genealógico de la familia Swan

-espero que hayas aprendido mucho sobre tu familia

-pues si, pero a parte me lleve una gran sorpresa- le tendí el rollo- extiéndelo y veras que es

-bueno- tomo el rollo y lo extendió al principio no sabia que era lo que tenia que buscar entonces abrió sus ojos- ¿es quien yo creo que es?

-eso creo

-pero como… el jamás lo menciono- dijo sorprendido

-¿se lo decimos?- pregunte

-no lo se, ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

-tampoco se- dije ansiosa- mi abuelo Emmett jajá

-se oye gracioso, mañana es sábado, ¿por que no te quedas en nuestra casa y le decimos?

-me parece buena idea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sábado 7:20 pm Casa de lo Cullen_

_Momento de la verdad_

-¿estas lista?- pregunto Edward

-creo- en ese momento Alice salió con una sonrisa súper gigante- estilo el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- en su cara- lo sabe

-lo sabe- afirmo Edward

-obvio que lo se, esto será fabuloso- se puso a dar saltitos aplaudiendo- tengo que estar en primera fila

-Alice esto es serio

-Bella compréndeme, ¿cada cuanto vemos a Emmett en un problema así? Dame el gusto

-esta bien, pero no me hagas un puchero, ya estas grande

-solo tengo 19 añitos- hizo su carita de niña castigada

-aja, y mi abuelita anda en bicicleta

-no te enojes amor- me abrazo Edward- de hecho puede ser interesante

-¡Edward!

-¿¡que! Es verdad

-esta bien vamos

Entramos y en efecto Emmett estaba en el sillón jugando con su Wii, muy entretenido

-este… ¿Emmett?

-¿si?- dijo sin despegar la vista de la tele

-quiero hablar contigo

-si espérame deja termino este juego

-¿Cuánto te falta?- pregunte

-18 niveles

-¡Emmett!- lo regaño Esme- Bella tiene algo que decirte y se tomo la molestia de venir hasta acá, deja eso

-pero Esmeeeee- hizo un ¿berrinche?- no quiero empezar desde el principio- ¿este era mi abuelo?

-Emmett osito- comenzó con ternura Rose- si no dejas eso chiquito…. ¡TE JURO QUE TE LO ROMPO EN LA CABEZA!

-ya esta bien- apago el aparato enojado- ¿Qué cosa?

-este Emmett… te quería preguntar ¿si recordabas algo de tu vida humana?

-¿Cómo que?- me miro confuso

-no se… tal vez tu familia o algo así

-pues la verdad no mucho, cuando lo quiero hacer todo se pone muy borroso- frunció el seño- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

-pues esto…- le tendí mi rollo

-¿Qué es esto?

-mi árbol genealógico- me miro como si estuviera loca- ¡ash! Solo ábrelo

-bien- abrió el papel y comenzó a ver cada una de las fotografías- Jajá tu tío esta chistoso

-céntrate- rugí

Siguió vendo cuando entonces abrió mucho los ojos, vaya ya lo había entendido

-no lo puedo creer- dijo sorprendido

-yo tampoco al princi…

-¡Bella tienes un pariente que se parece mucho a mi!

-dime que no es verdad- susurro Edward- Emmett no puedes ser mas idiota

-oye Edward eso solo se lo digo yo- dijo Rosalie

-¿Qué por que?- un muy confundido Emmett pregunto

-Emmett ya leíste el nombre de abajo

-dice…. Emmett McCarthy, miren se llama como yo… ¡SE LLAMA COMO YO!

-ya era hora

-eso quiere decir que…

-si Emmett, tu eres mi tatarabuelo- dije con voz cansada

-Wow ¿eres mi tatarataranieta?- dijo sorprendido- ¿pero como?

-pues cuando una abejita pone su semillita…

-si se como paso Jasper, ¡da!... ¿la abejita que?- rodamos los ojos- mmmm

-¿Emmett?

-¡TATARANIETA MIA!- abrió los ojos de emoción y me dio un abrazo de eso que te roban el aliento- sabia que esa linda cara tuya la reconocía en cualquier lugar

-Emmett…no…respiro

-ay perdón- me soltó- pero como…

-yo también me sorprendí mucho, no sabia que decir

-Este ¿Emmett?- comenzó Rose con voz dulce- como es que Bella es tu nieta…

-tataranieta- corrigió

-bien tataranieta eso quiere decir que tuviste hijos, ¿Cómo es que no supe eso?- dijo molesto

-Rose bebe es que te juro que no lo recuerdo

-yo puedo responder eso- levante la mano ganándome la mirada de todos

-según mi padre, tu estabas comprometido en un matrimonio arreglado y por lo que se, un día saliste de caza y ya no regresaste- me encogí de hombros

-¿matrimonio?- pregunto confuso

-si eso creo, pero supongo que eso ya no importa…

-claro que importa mi querida tataranieta, eso quiere decir que tuve un hijo o hija ya que si fuera así tu no estarías aquí

-Emmett, déjalo

-no, tendré una contienda interminable… ¡auch!- se sobo la cabeza ante el golpe de una mano- ¿Quién fue?

-yo

-Rose bebe, ¿Por qué me pegas?

-para que a ver si así dejas de decir estupideces, Emmett eso fue hace mas de 75 años nadie te va a recordar, además para que quieres buscar a quien sea que estés buscando… es mas ¿Qué vas a buscar?

-a…. no se todavía no lo pienso, quizá a un descendiente de unos hijos míos, si tuve

-Emmett McCarthy Cullen, hijo de la chi… no quiero saber de tus cosas o lo que hayas hecho mientras eras humano

-Rose bebe no te enojes- suplico- que ejemplo le voy a dar a mi nieta

-¡Emmett acabas de enterarte que Bella es tu nieta! ¡Ash!- se dio la vuelta y se fue

-Emmett creo que no debiste ponerte así, lo que haya pasado hace años creo que eso ya no importa- le dije

-¿tu crees?

-si, ahora creo que debes platicar con Rose- le di una sonrisa- vamos abuelito

Rio antes de ir escaleras arriba con Rose

**Pv. Emmett**

Subí rápidamente por las escaleras, y entre a nuestro cuarto, ahí esta mi Rose sentada en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas viendo a ningún lugar en especifico.

-Rose bebe…

-no me molestes Emmett vete por ahí a regodearte con tu nieta, déjame sola

-Rosie sabes que tu eres primero antes que nadie, ¿Qué te pasa?- me senté a su lado y la rodee con mi brazo atrayéndola hacia a mi

-nada Emmett ya no molestes- se sacudió mi brazo y se levanto caminando hacia la ventana, me levante y en menos de un segundo ya estaba espaldas de ella abrazándola

-dime que te sucede

-¿Emmett a caso no te das cuenta?

-¿de que amor?

-de que yo te arrebate tu vida humana

-Rosie ya lo hemos discutido, tu me salvaste yo estaba a punto de morir

-¿y que tal sino?- me contradijo- que tal si, tu hubieras tenido la oportunidad de vivir, y tener una familia con tu prometida… bueno disfrutar de tus hijos

-sabes que no recuerdo nada de eso- la reconforte- Rosalie ahora tu eres mi único futuro

Se dio la media vuelta para poder recargar su cabeza en mi pecho

-es que te veías tan feliz cuando te enteraste de que Bella era tu nieta que…

-¿Qué amor?

-que me dio envidia- respondió despues de un momento de silencio

-¿envidia?- pregunte confundido

-si, al menos tu tienes alguien que es descendiente tuyo, que lleva tu sangre que al menos tuviste la oportunidad de ser padre- contesto entre sollozos

-oh amor- la abrace más fuerte, deje que se desahogara en mis brazos

Mi pobre Rose había olvidado lo cuanto había querido ser madre, y como todo se lo habían arrebatado, destrozar sus sueños, tenia razón estaba tan contento de enterarme que yo había tenido nietos que no me di cuenta como inconscientemente la estaba lastimando, era un idiota.

-perdóname amor

-no Emmett, no es tu culpa

-si lo es, no me di cuenta que te estaba lastimando cuando me puse a pensar en buscar a mi… no

-¿no que?- pregunto confundida

-iba a decir familia, pero la única familia que tengo ahora son ustedes y tu eres el amor de mi eternidad

-gracias osito

-no hay de que amor- le di un dulce beso- además si nos ponemos a pensar la situación en la que estamos ahorita… Bella también es tu tataranieta

-no creo que pueda ver a Bella como una nieta

-oh vamos…

-Emmett…

-¿Qué te cuesta?- le dije jalándola

-Emmett espera no- puso la resistencia pero yo era más fuerte

-mmmm… ha ya se- rápidamente la toma por la cintura y me le eche al hombro, me puse a correr escaleras abajo

-¿esta todo bien?- pregunto Bella

-perfectamente Bella nieta mía- le di una sonrisa- de hecho te presento a tu tatarabuela Rosie

La baje de mis hombros y la puse enfrente de ella, Bella tenia una cara de susto como si de un momento a otro Rosalie fuera a atacarla o algo parecido y Rose tenia una cara de indiferencia pero sabia que en el fondo pero muy en el fondo estaba contenta con la palabra tatarabuela.

-este… ¿mucho gusto?- Bella intento sonar desinteresada

-vamos Rose sin pena- la empuje hacia Bella

-Emmett no presiones- gruño

-Este… Emmett no importa ahm… ya conozco a Rose

-si pero la conoces como la hermana de Edward, pero no como tu tatarabuela por que no le das un abracito

-Emmett no creo que sea buena idea

-no fastidies Jasper

-bueno…- Bella le dio un rapidísimo abrazo a Rose y se separo inmediatamente- listo

-no, no un abrazo como se debe

**Pv. Rosalie**

Juro en este momento que si Emmett no se detiene en este instante y deja de presionar todo esto terminara en un funeral y hablo precisamente el de Bella, aunque su abrazo me tomo de sorpresa ya que no me lo esperaba, pero Emmett como siempre tenia que presionar más las cosas.

¿Por qué demonios no tomaba en serio la advertencia de Jasper?

-bien- me di por vencida- ven Bella- le extendí mis brazos ella se quedo quieta- vamos Belly no tenemos toda la noche

-si quieres- se acerco a mi con los brazos extendidos y con mucho cuidado de mi parte-ya que no quería dejar viudo a Edward antes de casarse- rodee a Bella con mis brazos, era la primera vez que lo hacia, me refiero a abrazar a un humano se sentía tan cálido ahora entendía por que a Edward y Alice les gustaba la sensación era reconfortante.

Estuvimos asi por un momento, hasta que sentí que era suficiente y me separe de ella

-listo, ¿contentos?- les dije fingiendo desinterés aun que me parece que Jasper sabe lo que de verdad sentí, y por ende Edward ya que los dos me estaban sonriendo como tarados.- ¿Qué me ven?

-nada Rosie- me sonrió Edward- saben será mejor que lleve a Bella a su casa

-¿a caso no iba a quedarse?- pregunto Alice

-si pero quiero evitar que Rose cometa asesinato

_Idiota_

-yo también te quiero Rosalie- tomo la mano de Bella- vamos

-hasta mañana todos- se acerco a Emmett- hasta mañana tatarabuelito

-buenas noches tataranietecita mía- le dio un ligero abrazo a la humana

-nos vemos- dijo antes de salir con Edward

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿ves que no fue tan malo?- me pregunto Emmett cuando estábamos los dos solos en nuestro cuarto

-como sea

-puedo decir que hasta lo disfrutaste

-no digas idioteces- mentí, ¿tan obvia me vi?

-Rose sabes que conmigo no tienes que mentir

-bien, si lo disfrute… ¿feliz?

-te lo dije- soltó una carcajada- se que en el fondo quieres a Bella pero no lo aceptas, pero ahora la querrás mas por que es tu tataranieta

-Emmett… ya no digas tataranieta por que ya me canse del "tátara"

-bien Rosie- me recargue en su pecho y cerré los ojos

Bueno quizá no me moleste el hecho de tener una tataranieta aunque esa fuese Bella.

**¿Qué tal? **

**Bueno espero su opinión en un review…. No se les olvide pasar por mis otros fics xD**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoNe**


End file.
